


Made for Each Other

by Aqua7KH



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7KH/pseuds/Aqua7KH
Summary: Marinette is a young girl living in the old village of Faris. While delivering bread to the Agreste Manor, she meets a boy who would forever change her life. That boy is Adrien- a boy who is forbidden from leaving his house by his father. Why? Because Adrien is cursed; everything he touches dies.





	1. Agreste Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Aqua7KH and welcome to my fanfiction! Some of you perhaps have seen this fanfiction before elsewhere, but I wanted to post it here to Archive. I hope you all enjoy it, and please leave comments on what you think! Comments make my day :D

The hushed whispers of the gentle winds gracefully danced throughout the forest. Spring has sprung in the peaceful little village of Faris. Flowers bloomed, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered. As the adults were tending to their daily routines, the children were out at play as they were finally able to enjoy the vibrant green grass and the beautiful Spring flowers. One of these children was a young girl named Marinette. As she slept in her quiet sanctuary one would call her room, the sweet smell of pastries entered her nostrils. She immediately woke up, smiling as the bright rays of sunlight gently greeted her face from her window.

“Happy Spring!” The young girl cheered with a chuckle. The winter was harsh especially for the farm animals and the crops in her village so she was especially happy for the season to pass. Now her parents could use the plethora of fruits that were now in season for the bakery.

“Mmmmm… Cherry pie.” With a mighty stretch and a bright smile, Marinette was off. She flew downstairs and immediately gave a big hug and kiss to the first parent she saw which was her father.

“Morning Papa!” Marinette chimed. The father could only chuckle as he returned the embrace with a mighty hug of his own.

“Good morning, dear!” Came the father. “Happy first day of Spring. Did you sleep well?” Marinette smiled at the question, going back to how she practically slept like a baby the night before. With the Spring weather, Marinette’s room was nice and warm. 

“Yup! I'm going to head out and hang out with Alya and Nino so I'll see you guys later!” She turned and was about to fly out of the bakery, until she was stopped by her mother. The father nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry Marinette,” the mother began. “We’re very busy with the store so we need you to deliver some of our orders for us.” She said with a frown. 

“But mom…” Marinette exclaimed with a sigh. “The weather is so nice! I helped you guys with the deliveries last year. And I told Alya I was going to hang out at the river with her! After we’re going to watch a magic show too in the main square.” As much as the young girl loved the bakery, it often got in the way with her plans. It didn't help that she also often had to babysit the daughter of a family friend. “I had to babysit Manon all weekend.”

The father hated saying no to his beloved daughter, but his wife was right- they were far too busy to attend to the deliveries. With a soft smile, he placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “I know,” he began. “But we really need your help Marinette. We just have a few deliveries for you today and as soon as you're done you can go enjoy the weather with your friends okay? We will even pack lunch for all of you.” 

As soon as Marinette saw her parent’s hopeful faces, she couldn't say no. Marinette absolutely loved her parents and always enjoyed helping them in any way that she can. With a smile, the girl nodded.  
“Okay… It's a good day for a walk anyway.” With that, her parents held her in a strong hold and the girl pulled away with a chuckle. “How bad can it be?”

-

“AGRESTE MANOR?!” Marinette practically screeched as she stood in front of a mighty forest at the edge of the village. The Agreste Manor was rumored among the youths of the village for many things. Some said it was haunted. Others said that the owner, Gabriel Agreste was an evil warlock who turned all who approached his manor into frogs. No one dared entered the forest that was his property. The only person who ever even saw the manor itself was the mayor of the village and his daughter. 

“Agreste Manor? Yeah I like saw it. I’ve actually been inside it! The guy who owns it is like so an evil wizard but my daddy makes sure that he behaves! The wizard is practically terrified of us and what we can do to him and his stupid house.” The mayor’s daughter, Chloe often boasted. She would tell stories about how brave her and her father was to enter the wizard’s home, threatening to kick him out of the village if he tried anything. As a result many respected Chloe and the mayor. 

Marinette shivered at the thought of even stepping foot inside the forest. Sure, Chloe was a compulsive liar and absolutely loved to over exaggerate things, but the manor was truly a forbidden place among her peers.

“...I'm going to be turned into a frog!” Marinette peeped, staring hard into what seemed to be the endless abyss of the forest that was to be her doom. Why out of all places did it have to be Agreste Manor? “Maybe I can uhh… Have Kim do it?” Marinette thought to herself, thinking of her rather fearless friend. Honestly she was sure even he wouldn't want to do it. Marinette was just going to turn around and go home that is, until the images of her parent’s smiles flashed in her mind.  
“They're really counting on me…” She uttered silently to herself. If only Marinette knew how to say no. Maybe being a frog wasn't so bad after all? But what if she is turned into frog soup?! Marinette frog soup!

“N-No!” Marinette fought with herself, forcing her foot to take a step forward while she closed her eyes tight. “I can do it!” With that, Marinette held her breath and ran right into the forest, stumbling a few times on her way.

“Okay Marinette… Just focus… Go in, deliver the bread and get out! You're not going to turn into a frog or be eaten by a goblin wizard you'll be fine…” She chanted to herself over and over again.  
Marinette had to admit, the forest wasn't that bad. It was actually rather beautiful in its own strange way. The tall strong trees stretched along the path as far as the eye could see. It's gentle leaves covered the entire forest like a rich green blanket. Still, rays of sunlight peeked through this blanket, shining it’s warm gaze on the moist moss and grass down below. Small patches of roses, tulips and other flowers graced the path Marinette walked on, dancing around to the music of the winds flying throughout the forest. It was almost something from one of the fairytales Marinette’s parents used to read to her at night. She was the Little Red Riding Hood and she was delivering the bread to her grandmother's house… The difference here is that the grandmother’s house might actually be the house of the wolf… Or at the very least, a wizard who liked turning people into frogs. 

“Keep it together Marinette…” The girl uttered to herself, trying to remain focused on the actual delivery and not the fact that in a few minutes she may be turned into frog soup. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, she still couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. Her gazing at the scenery was cut short however for up ahead the manor came into view. It was old but grand- it appeared to have become one with the forest. Thick ivy rested on the strong mossy stone walls of the manor. The manor must have been larger than the mayor’s home itself.  
Marinette felt enchanted by the manor. She took a few small steps towards the front gate and quietly stepped in. The front yard was completely devoid of a single soul. One would assume that the manor was deserted for decades. There were a few stone benches here and there along way to the front steps and even a quiet little fountain off to the side housing small fish. For the first time Marinette felt… Calm. It's as if the gentle atmosphere absorbed all of her worries and she was in tune with the world around her. The sun against her skin… The wind through her hair… The smell of the waking trees around her. She was one with the Earth.

Marinette stared hard at the front door. With a gulp and a look of determination on her face, she slowly inched herself up the front steps and gave a hardy knock on the door. Her entire body shivered. She just knocked on the door of Gabriel Agreste.

Minutes felt like hours to Marinette as she waited for the master of the manor to answer. The anticipation shook Marinette to the core. Who was Gabriel Agreste?  
Marinette almost jumped when she heard a mighty bang of the door unlocking. Before Marinette could even react, a tall pale man opened the door. His dark gaze stared right into Marinette’s soul. This was Gabriel Agreste.

“H-Hi um…. Marinette is name my- my Marinette is- I'm Marinette!” She felt like a fish out of water. What's worse, Gabriel’s gray orbs wouldn't look away. With shaky hands, she held her parcel out. “D-Delivery!” She gulped and feared the worse, until suddenly Gabriel simply accepted the delivery. His gaze did not change one bit.  
“Thank you.” He uttered, fishing around in his pocket to give Marinette the payment for the bread and a small tip. The girl stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the coins in her hand. She isn't a frog. She isn't going to be served as soup.

“Y-You’re not a wizard?” Marinette thought aloud. Upon realizing what she just said, Marinette inwardly freaked out. “I-I mean- there's no lizards in the forest…” What in the world was that. Marinette was about to try to save herself once again that is, until she heard a voice come right behind Gabriel.

“Father, did the bread come yet-” Inside the house, Marinette could see a young boy her age. He appeared to be very startled and surprised at seeing the visitor to his house. He was frozen- a deer caught in headlights. His hair was golden and his eyes were as green as the vibrant trees in the forest. Marinette couldn't help but blush at the sight of the boy. She didn't know Gabriel had a son.  
Time was frozen as Marinette and the boy stared at each other. Blue clashed with green as their eyes made contact, not daring to look away. What was mere seconds felt like centuries to the two youths. Gabriel appeared very angry over the appearance of his son. Before Marinette could say or do anything, Gabriel quickly turned his back to Marinette.

“Good day.” Was all he uttered before promptly shutting the door right in Marinette’s face. She didn't even know how to react to such an event. Her mind was a blur. Everything felt like a dream.  
Unsure of what else to do, Marinette just turned around and began to head back to the bakery. Along the way, her mind kept going back to the boy she saw standing behind Gabriel Agreste. Was he really Gabriel’s son? Why hasn't Marinette met the boy before? As all these thoughts entered her mind, a light shade of pink rose to her cheeks.


	2. The Magic Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her strange encounter with the boy, Marinette attends a picnic with her friends before going to the magic show.

“A boy?! Girl, you must be seeing things.” Came Alya, Marinette’s best friend. Currently they were having a picnic in a field nearby one of the farms in the village. As Marinette munched on her Danish, her friend Nino piped in.

“Are you sure he wasn't like a kid he was going to turn into a frog or something? Warlocks are crazy man!” He raised his hands in the air, acting as if he was going to cast a spell on Alya who in turn rolled her eyes and pushed him away. 

Marinette sighed as her friends spoke. Her mind still kept going back to the boy from earlier. Those green eyes… His blonde hair… His soft face…

“Earth to Marinette!” Marinette yelped as Alya fought for her attention. Upon realizing that she was daydreaming about the boy again, Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

“I'm sorry…” She uttered with a sigh. Marinette knew she was not going to get over the boy anytime soon. “It's just that… I don't know… I never saw him before and he looked- agh!!! It's just weird.” Her cheeks turned an even darker red, which made Alya grin. She wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

“I know what's happening to you.” She began with a snicker. Alya began to shake Marinette back and forth playfully. “You're in loooooooooove with this mysterious boy! Oh Marinette, you ARE under a spell! A spell of love~”

Marinette choked on her Danish. She immediately began denying such an accusation as she rapidly shook her hands in front of her. 

“I am NOT in love!” Marinette claimed, still trying to recover from her Danish. She took a swig of her water canteen. “He is just a boy that I met that's all…”

“Yeah, a boy that you have been talking about this entire time.” Nino added. He leaned back in the fresh grass and welcomed the sun’s warm rays. “You never get all crazy over a boy. You even resist my amazing charm~!” 

Alya snorted at Nino’s words. She reached over and swiped one of Nino’s macaroons which warranted a ‘Hey!’ from the boy. She tossed him a piece of her cranberry muffin. “I think everyone can resist your charm Nino.” She said with a chuckle. “We’re going to get so fat from eating all these awesome goodies.”

Marinette massaged her temples. This entire day was going to give her a headache. So much for the first day of Spring. “Can we please get back to my situation please?”

“What situation?” Alya asked with a giggle. She broke off a piece of her banana bread and offered it to Mariette to comfort her. “Just go back and ask if he wants to play with us! We can even have another picnic and then Nino and I could leave you two alone~” she winked and nudged at Mariette, who in turn shook her head and slouched over. 

“No-” Upon processing Alya’s words, Marinette choked on the banana bread she accepted from Alya. She chugged down the rest of her water. “N-No- I mean yes- NO! I mean- I can't go back and ask for him! His father looked very angry when I saw him… Like I wasn't even supposed to see him…” Marinette uttered softly. She felt very unsure of the boy. Alya felt bad for her friend and patted her shoulder.

“Maybe the boy is grounded? Marinette, you don't even know him. Don't get so worked up over it.” 

“Yeah.” Nino agreed. “Relax! Just focus on having fun with us!” Nino went forward and wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulder. 

Marinette was very happy to have such great friends, but she still didn't feel any better about the boy. She tried to put on the best smile she could muster but it was all just a facade. There was just something about the boy… Something that made her heart groan for him. To see those rich green eyes once more. 

“Thanks…” She uttered softly, revealing a sad smile as she gently took their arms off of her shoulders. Marinette cleaned up after the picnic and stood up. She brushed off any crumbs on her pink sundress and offered a hand for her two friends. “Come on… We’ll be late for that magic show…” She just wanted to get the day over with.

 

Later on, the three friends were standing in front of a small stage in the middle of the main square. On this stage stood a magician with red hair who was said to be a very skilled Court Wizard of a far away kingdom. He held a staff which bent into a star at the end. The young man also wore a mask along with his robes and a wizard hat.

“Greetings fine ladies and gentleman~” he chimed, giving a graceful bow to the audience. Suddenly, the magician scratched his head and removed his hat.

“What's this? My hat seems to be very itchy-” he showed the inside of the hat to the audience, where a pair of beautiful doves flew out and danced over the heads of the audience. The audience began to cheer and clap. Young children were laughing and attempting to reach up to try to pet the doves.

Marinette however wasn't one of these individuals. The girl was completely taken away by other thoughts in her mind- the boy. The boy would not leave her head. Not the soft face, golden hair and especially those green eyes. The girl was in a completely different world, not paying attention to a single thing in front of her. The scene of her and the boy kept replaying itself in her mind. How they stared at each other endlessly as they were frozen in time. A painting on a canvas. How they stared into each other’s souls. Never has Marinette experienced such a feeling. As she stood in the audience staring ahead at an endless abyss, Alya shook her to bring her back to reality.

“Marinette!” Alya called, sighing as her friend gave her a questioning look. She was worried for Marinette. Alya didn't understand how she could be so taken away by a boy she met only earlier that day. “Are you okay girl?”

Marinette only sighed softly, nodding as she looked to the magician. She honestly just didn't feel like staying for the show anymore. The young girl simply wanted to go home and go to sleep- she wanted to sleep away whatever she was experiencing that day. On the back of her mind however, Marinette knew that it wouldn't change anything. She looked around to Nino and to the rest of the audience. She heard the gentle chirping of the doves and the fluttering of their beautiful soft wings. As she was looking around, Marinette noticed a ladybug flutter about in front of her. What a beautiful ladybug…

That's when she saw it. She saw him. The boy she had met earlier that day. The golden haired boy. He was looking down a few yards over. Something was off about him. It was as if he was a ghost.

Marinette’s eyes widened upon seeing the boy. Without no warning or explanation, Marinette excused herself and began to quickly push her way through the crowd, attempting to reach the boy. It was as though the closer Marinette got to the boy, the farther he was going. Every step she took towards him he would appear to be two steps farther and farther away. She bumped into many people along her way and she kept excusing herself as she went along. The boy was in one place one second and gone the next. She kept following after him. Whenever a person passed in front of Marinette, the boy would be elsewhere. She ran as fast as she could but it was all in vain. Eventually the boy just disappeared.

Marinette panted and placed her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Her legs felt weak. She looked around where she stood, daring to take a step forward to look for the boy.  
“Why…” She paused. In front of her was the entrance to the forest. The same forest which stood the manor of Gabriel Agreste. The same exact same path she took that morning to deliver the bread. The boy was nowhere to be seen; it was as if he never even attended the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for being so late with this next chapter. Finals are coming up for college so it's getting pretty hectic over here. Don't worry though! To make up for it I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or the day after.


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent once again to deliver bread to Gabriel's house, Marinette hopes she will get to meet the boy once more. Unfortunately, she gets more than what she bargained for.

The next few days were a blur to Marinette. Constantly the girl was dozing off into other things, which put Alya and Nino in a worry. Marinette also hasn't been sleeping too well. She was bothered by dreams that she couldn't remember when she woke up. Marinette woke up from yet another one of these dreams, eyelids gently fluttering open as she tried to remember. The girl couldn't. With a small tired yawn and a stretch, Marinette slid off of her bed and trotted along downstairs to meet her parents.

“Morning Mama… Morning Papa…” She spoke softly with yet another yawn. She wasn't too fond of waking up early. Marinette approached her parents and gave them soft kisses on their cheeks. 

Marinette’s mother offered her a small blueberry muffin to welcome the morning to which Marinette happily accepted. She started to munch on the muffin and smiled upon tasting the fresh sweet blueberries. No matter what, Marinette’s spirits always lifted up with her parent’s baking.

“Good morning dear.” The mother, Sabine said with a chuckle after watching her daughter take another bite of the muffin. 

The father wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
“Did you sleep well?” He asked with a smile.

Marinette sighed softly at this question. She slept okay… But the dreams. Running around outside all day didn't help either.

“I slept okay.” Marinette said with a chuckle, looking up at her father. “I'm just happy to have this muffin!” 

“Oh Marinette!” The mother explained, suddenly remembering something. “Gabriel Agreste was very satisfied with his delivery! He wanted you to deliver for him again today.”

“That's Marinette. Always making people happy.” The father said with a chuckle as he hugged his daughter. “My little angel.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows at the news. Gabriel Agreste wants her to deliver for him again? She did want to go back into the forest anyway.

“Okay.” Marinette said with a gentle scratch behind her head. “I guess I'll deliver it now…?”

Marinette’s father grabbed the parcel off of the counter. He handed it to Marinette. “Thank you pumpkin.” 

\------------

“This is deja vu…” Marinette uttered as she stood in front of the entrance of the forest yet again. She hasn't stepped foot inside since she delivered to Gabriel four days ago. Alya and Nino were able to convince her not to go back in the forest but it still called out to her… It was something she had to do.

“Alright Marinette… Here we go.” She uttered softly, entering the forest once more. The forest was still just as beautiful as the first time. Sadly it was cloudy that day so little rays of light didn't peek through the rich green blanket that was the forest trees. As the trees sang the songs of the flowing wind, Marinette shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. The forest appeared to be darker, almost as if they missed the company of the girl.

“Why does things like this happen to me…” She whispered to herself, before jumping in her shoes as a sudden meow was heard. Slowly, a black cat emerged from the forest and casually crossed the path, long tail wagging about as it walked. Marinette held a hand to her chest. 

“Like I need any more bad luck.” She breathed, still quite startled from the feline. 

A few more patches of the dancing flowers and a few more minutes later, Marinette was already in front of the manor. It appeared exactly how it has the other day- completely devoid of all living things. Nature certainly still held it’s tight hold on the structure. Marinette decided to look around the front yard this time. She walked up to the small fountain off to the side and looked into the settled water, watching as her reflection danced upon some of the quiet fish and a few petals that fell into the fountain from a blooming tree above. This tree was next to the fountain and housed a small swing. The soft white petals from the tree covered the grass around the swing like snow. Marinette gently brushed her fingers against the rope of the swing, closing her eyes as the creaking sounds of the swing graced her ears. The other side of the yard housed a similar fountain, with a third larger one located in the exact middle of the yard which allowed the paths to split leading up to the front door. 

Fearing that Gabriel might see her antics, Marinette hurried up the stairs and gave a gentle knock on the front door. Gabriel answered not too long later, looking down upon Marinette with that exact same gaze he gave the girl earlier that week.

“Delivery…” Marinette said softly, holding out her parcel in front of her for Gabriel to receive. Gabriel did receive the package. While he fished around in his pockets, he spoke.

“Did you say anything about what you saw in regards to my chateau to anyone?” Gabriel suddenly asked, cold grey eyes stabbing into Marinette.

The girl definitely wasn't expecting such a question. Marinette did tell others about the boy; she told Alya and Nino. But she certainly wasn't going to give Gabriel Agreste that information.

“No…” She uttered slowly, unsure. She tried to remain brave and fearless, but she trembled from the intimidating gaze. There was a long moment of silence between the two before Gabriel spoke again. This time his voice was darker- venomous.

“Don't you dare speak of my property or any of my business to anyone.” He hissed. Gabriel didn't have to make any gestures to reinforce his words. “Or you will regret it.”

Upon being threatened in such a way, Marinette only stood quiet and gulped. She gave a small nod, standing there with stark white skin. She just wanted to leave. With narrow eyes, the master of the manor simply turned around and shut the door in Marinette’s face once more. He didn't even bother to give Marinette the tip. Luckily Gabriel had his assistant pay for the delivery when it was ordered.  
Marinette stood there for a while, trying to process what happened. Was she just threatened? Either way, she wasn't planning on saying anything about the manor anyway. Only to Alya and Nino. She was still going to give them information. It was too late anyhow; they already knew about it. With a final look at the door which became her ally, Marinette turned around and started to go back home.

As she walked along the path, Marinette stared hard at the ground. Where was the boy? There was no sign of him anywhere. As far as she could tell Gabriel appeared to be the only resident in the house. Marinette just didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her parents about Gabriel or his threat. She didn't know what he was capable of. Marinette didn't want to worry her parents anyway. If anything, he was lying. 

Suddenly, it grew dark- more cold. Marinette stopped in her tracks, gasping as a breath of cold air escaped her lips. Why was it so cold? The flowers stopped dancing and the trees stopped singing- the winds stopped composing music. As Marinette looked around, her heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest. Why did everything stop? What was going on? Marinette noticed some of the ladybugs that were fluttering about as usual were gone. She was alone. It was as if everything in the forest fled in fear. But fear of what?

...Thump thump…

A twig snapped right behind Marinette. She swung her head around to see who was there and was only greeted by nothingness. As Marinette broke into a cold sweat her heart began to beat even faster. The wolf was searching for the Little Red Riding Hood.

...thumb tump…

Marinette broke into a sprint, not daring to find out who or what was there. She didn't want to find out. Instead, she wanted to get out of there. She ran and ran -the forest was still frozen in time. Marinette stumbled and tripped a few times due to her clumsiness but she got back up instantly. Marinette ran for a while, but it seemed that she wasn't any closer to the end of the forest. She felt like she was running down an endless path.

Thumb tump…

Am I lost?! The girl thought frantically in her mind. It was impossible- the path to the chateau was a straight one. There wasn't a single twist or turn. As she ran forward once more, a sudden hiss came from in front of her. Marinette screeched and fell back, crawling back from whatever it was. With heavy breaths, Marinette bolted up and ran off of the path and deep inside the forest.

Thump thump…

Marinette didn't know which way was left, which way was right. She didn't know if she was closer to the village or farther. She just continued to run- to get somewhere. The girl couldn't breathe. Another twig snapped just steps behind her. A cold breath traveled town her neck. A shrill scream escaped Marinette as she ran forward, far too afraid to look behind her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. The girl was terrified.

Thumb tump.  
Left. Right.

Thumb tump.  
Run this way.

Thumb tump.  
Run that way.

Thumb tump.

Run…  
Run.  
RUN!

Suddenly, Marinette crashed into something as she was looking behind her while she ran forward. The girl screamed so loudly birds flew away from their homes in the trees. She kept screaming and began to swat her hands rapidly in front of her as she closed her eyes tight. Whatever it was, she had to get away. Finally the tears trailed down her soft face, vibrating on her skin as she shouted and screamed at whatever was attacking her. What she heard however, was a voice.

“Ow- Ow! H-Hey!” A pair of arms wrapped around the girl, gently taking a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. Still trembling in her shoes, Marinette slowly opened her eyes.   
It was the boy. The boy she saw what felt like years ago. Marinette didn't even know how to react. A part of her wanted to continue screaming, another part of her wanted to smack the boy silly for scaring her, another part of her wanted to kiss her savior and a part of her just wanted to faint right where she was standing. A wide variety of emotions surged through her brain. Still shaking violently, Marinette gasped for air.

“I-I-” Words couldn't escape her lips. Pure adrenaline was rushing through her veins. The boy was taken aback by the girl. He didn't know what to do, let alone know how to calm her down.

“It's okay! It's okay!” He exclaimed, holding the girl and trying his best to comfort her. “I-I'm not going to hurt you! You're fine!” Suddenly, the boy brought the girl into a tight hug. His warm steady heartbeat thumped gently against Marinette’s ear. 

Slowly, Marinette began to feel safe. The girl began to calm down, closing her eyes as she let the beautiful music emanating from the boy’s chest comfort her. Her breathing grew normal and her heart let out a large sigh of relief as she was able to relax. 

“It's okay…” The boy whispered softly into her ear like an angel sent from the sky. “It's okay…” he kept whispering the words over and over, not daring to let go of his hold until the girl was okay. 

They both stood there for a while, voices silent as their hearts communicated with one another. Time continued on as the gentle winds fluttered around the two youths. Marinette slowly began to open her eyes. She realized that she was now in a beautiful field in the middle of the forest. Tall grass gave way to small patches of rich wildflowers, grazing the field with a wide variety of colors. The sun came out, smiling down upon the field and it's two inhabitants. The rays glimmered upon some wheat in the field, causing the crop to radiate with golden light. Marinette must have ran into the field when she crashed into the boy and not even realized it.

“You're… Here.” She whispered, looking up to the boy with a soft smile on her face. “You're the boy I saw.”

“And you're the girl I saw.” The boy replied, chuckling softly as his rich green eyes settled upon her blue orbs. Upon realizing that he was still holding her close, the boy pulled away. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. “S-Sorry…”

“No, it's okay!” Marinette giggled as she brushed her brilliant black locks behind her ear. “I-I'm… I just wolf thought- I thought wolf-” she paused, almost trembling in her shoes from embarrassment. “I-I thought a wolf was coming to me er- not that I thought you were running after me no! I wanted to see you- I mean! I had a delivery to the wizard- I mean your father! And I -um, did I already say the wolf part-” she was going to continue digging her coffin deeper that is, until the boy hushed her by placing his finger on her lips. 

“I get it.” He said with a small laugh. The boy wore a brown cloak which draped around his shoulders. He placed a gloved hand on his chest. “I guess I should tell you my name then right? I'm Adrien.” The boy, Adrien was unsure how to introduce himself. The only actual social contact he had was with his father, the two assistants in the house, home school and every single social encounter he read about in books. Having classes on how to act in public helped, but it compared to nothing when actually faced with a real human being he never met before.

Marinette nodded slowly, quite afraid to open her mouth in fear of speaking absolute gibberish again. She held out her hand for him to shake, quite unsure on how to introduce herself either. “M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Hi Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said with a smile, reaching forward to give Marinette a kiss on the cheek. It was a common and appropriate way to greet a person. Nailed it. Adrien did ponder upon Marinette’s name. What a mouthful.

Marinette felt like she was about to faint upon receiving the kiss. Her face turned an unhealthy shade of red as her legs turned into noodles. A shaky hand slowly reached up to feel the spot where Adrien kissed her cheek. “N-No no- It’s um… M-Marinette. J-Just Marinette… Is… Fine…” What a day.


	4. An Unfortunate Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally meets the boy she saw on that fateful day. Unsure of what else to do, the two decide to spend time together in the clearing to get to know one another.

The sun shined it's magnificent radiance on the two youths in the forest. It's warm rays blessed the soft skin of Marinette and Adrien as they chatted about. After the rather interesting encounter, they sat down in the middle of the field bathing in the rich Spring breeze. They talked for quite a while- with words and in silence. They spoke as if they already knew each other- as if Adrien was an old friend Marinette was catching up with. It came so naturally to them- and for the first time since they met four days prior they were able to relax.

“It's so beautiful out today.” Marinette said with a soft smile, leaning back in the vibrant grass as the wildflowers around them tickled her feet. A part of her wished she had a blanket with her for them to lay on. Adrien couldn't help but nod, leaning back himself to place his arms behind his head.

“Yeah… it is…” He said with a smile of his own. The boy closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath of the pure air and the sweet aroma of the wildflowers. It was a feeling Adrien was longing for… A feeling that he feared he wouldn't be able to experience again. The boy wasn't able to get as comfortable as Marinette in the grass; he still had his cloak on as well as everything else minus his boots. He had to admit the grass did feel nice on his feet.

Marinette noticed this and from time to time she would glance at her companion. She feared that she was making him uncomfortable. She couldn't be surprised if she was, for they only just formally met and have for some reason been searching for each other. Now that they were actually together… It was strange. Marinette was nervous about what was to come next. 

“So um,” she stammered, trying to figure out what to say. They haven't quite gotten into any real conversations about their lives. Marinette didn't dare talk about her longing for him, nor how he was unable to escape her mind. She didn't want to seem weird or creepy. “... Did you like the bread? It’s always delivered fresh right out of the oven.”

Adrien was off in his own thoughts while Marinette spoke. Upon hearing her voice halfway through, Adrien looked to her and smiled bashfully. 

“Huh? Oh!” Upon thinking about the bread, Adrien’s stomach couldn't help but cheer at the mere thought of the bread. He wanted more already. “It's delicious! I ask my father all the time for it. I love eating it with butter and cinnamon.” Upon hearing the response, Marinette couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she placed some of her soft locks behind her ear.

“My parents bake the bread.” She said. “They own a bakery in the village. You should come by sometime and get some muffins!”

Adrien couldn't help but feel excited from receiving such a welcome. At first he was going to agree, but then after pondering on such an offer the boy slowly looked down into the graceful wildflowers around them. He was silent for a while before he answered.

“... I'd love to but I can't…” He whispered, not daring to look up into Marinette’s blue bell eyes. “My father… Doesn't allow me out of the house.”

Marinette’s eyes couldn't help but widen at such a revelation. Adrien couldn't leave the house at all? Was that why she never saw him before at the village? She really didn't know how to answer to him. Unfortunately she started to babble without quite thinking first.

“W-Why? Not once? He didn't let you go to the magic show the other day?” Upon realizing she was bombarding him with questions about a topic that must be sensitive, Marinette promptly shut her mouth. If only she knew how to think before she spoke.

A small sigh emitted from the young man. He slowly looked up to the girl, trying to make a small smile.  
“No… But it's okay. He just wants me to be safe, that's all. What magic show? I never went to the village before. I’d love to go though one day… There must be so many people in the village I bet!” Adrien couldn't help but trail off at such a thought. To be around so many people… The thought alone was exciting although quite scary. 

Marinette couldn't help but feel very guilty for bringing it up. Something that troubled her however, was the fact that Adrien said he never been in the village before. If he never went into the village, who was the boy that she saw? Was she truly just seeing things?

The girl noticed Adrien daydreaming about village. He looked so curious, so innocent. The sight brought a small smile to Marinette’s lips and a soft shade of pink to her cheeks. 

Silence befell the two again as they spent time in each other’s company. The village wasn't really brought up much again, although Marinette did talk about herself. Marinette told Adrien how she made the dress she was wearing herself, how she made a hat for a neighbor and patched a few rips for her friend Alya. Adrien told her about his father, servants Natalie and a big man he called Gorilla and how they often went to fulfill errands for him. After Adrien described Natalie, Marinette realized that Natalie was the woman who placed the order for the bread. Adrien often spent his time studying in his house. Reading many stories about magic and myth provided a solace for the lonely boy. Literally anything else he could do his father disapproved of.

Marinette’s face softened after hearing of Adrien’s life inside his home. Adrien didn't seem to mind however Marinette could only imagine how it was like. Having no friends, no time in the village, no having fun and playing like anyone else would her age. Marinette was always outside and enjoying her life (even if she had to be dragged along to her own studies) but Adrien was the exact opposite. 

Something that made her feel even worse was that Adrien wasn't bothered at all by it. Or at least, he didn't appear to be. Marinette didn't want to think about only having a book to satisfy a lonely heart.   
Marinette hugged her legs and looked away into the forest. A part of her felt like she should leave. If Gabriel caught Adrien outside, he would be in great trouble. Marinette felt like a spoiled brat. She complained often about having to do chores and having to deliver for the bakery and Adrien couldn't even do any of that.

‘I should go…’ The girl thought to herself. Why was she feeling like this? She grabbed her slippers. “I have to go-”

“I know!” The words suddenly escaped Marinette’s mouth. She realized she placed her hand on Adrien’s. She was smiling- confidence entering her heart. “Lets meet here again! I can bring a blanket for us to sit on and I can bring my friends along too! We’ll have lots of fun… We’ll be friends.” Marinette wasn't expecting such an outburst from herself. It was almost as if the girl was possessed or at the very least experienced a burst of confidence. She was going to continue babbling on, but then she saw Adrien.

The boy was shocked at the sudden offer. Because he never had any friends before, Adrien didn't know how to respond. His heart jumped for joy at the thought of someone visiting him.

“Y-Yes! I mean, sure… I'd like that.” He bashfully rubbed the back of his head, another shade of red dusting his cheeks. He looked down to see Marinette’s hand on his and for a moment the boy seemed to be startled. He ripped his hand away as if he burned the girl. He instantly stood up, scrambling his cloak on. 

“I-I’m sorry… I have to go.” He uttered quickly, sorrowfully as he adjusted his black leather gloves, making sure they were on tight. Marinette was extremely alarmed- she was afraid she said something wrong or hurt him in any way. She reached out her hand to touch him, but he only cowered back. 

“W-What's wrong?” Marinette asked worriedly as she stood up in the grass. She didn't dare take a step forward. Adrien was already heading to leave, stumbling as he slid on his leather boots.

“It's n-nothing… I should just head back before my father notices I'm gone.” He uttered softly, adjusting his boots before he stood up and turned to give Marinette a glance. His solemn expression communicated waves of sadness in his green orbs. Adrien wanted to stay, but felt like he shouldn't. “I'm sorry.” He turned to leave, causing Marinette to reach out her hand to grasp his shoulder. 

“W-Wait-” Marinette stuttered, worry all over her tone. “Did I do something wrong-” Adrien shook once he felt Marinette’s hand on his shoulder.   
Slowly, the boy turned his head as he revealed a sad but hopeful smile. The smile placed Marinette’s heart at ease. Her face softened and her shoulders relaxed. Adrien gently took her hand and kissed it.

“I’ll be back here tomorrow.” And with that, the boy was gone. Marinette watched as Adrien left, the same pit she felt in her heart returning once more. She couldn't explain such a phenomenon. Marinette stood there for a while, lost within herself. Her soft fingers entangled themselves into the rich grass around her, comforting the girl as she closed her eyes in silence.

“Was it something… I did…?” She asked to herself.

-

Meanwhile, a man stood in his sanctuary in the shadows, eyes closed and soul in a state of meditation. As he stood in the silence, moths fluttered about the dark room he was in. The man wouldn't dare make a sound. Suddenly, the man felt something. With the corners of his lips forming a small grin, the man clutched tightly upon a brooch in one hand and a locket in another.

“The time has come…” He uttered to himself, his grin growing wider. The man paced around the room, allowing his gloved fingers brush against the wall and some of the moths that fluttered about. He settled upon a large curtain in the middle of the room. With a swipe of his hands the curtain fell and revealed a rich stained skylight which graced a shadowy violet light upon the room. The man settled upon a chair in front of the skylight, bringing the brooch to his chest.

“Nooroo… Give me your power.”

-

Marinette sighed softly as she exited the forest that grew to be her best friend. She was worried about Adrien. Marinette hoped he wasn't upset. Something in the back of her mind however kept troubling her. Adrien never visited the village before. Who was the boy she chased at the magic show? The boy led her to the forest. A part of Marinette felt she was going insane. Ever since she met the boy while she was delivering bread her life grew very strange. Thankfully she had her friends to talk to. 

The girl walked over to her parent’s bakery, shivering as a chilly breeze blew her dress around. She bid hello to her peers around the village as she passed through, face falling as Cholé came her way. Marinette looked away from the girl, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. Marinette wasn’t a very confident girl and as a result she often let Chole get away with pushing her around. Alya on the other hand was always frustrated at this and often encouraged Marinette to stick up to her. No one ever stuck up to Chole before.

Chloe knew very well she was approaching Marinette. Prior to noticing the girl, Chole was actually walking towards a different path. Upon seeing Marinette however, Chole changed direction just to get under Marinette’s skin. With her lackey Sabrina in tow, Chloe let out a barking laugh as she approached Marinette.

“If it isn’t the peasant baker girl!” Chloe scoffed as she swayed her hips to and fro while she walked. Sabrina walked closely behind her, grinning and nodding to her friend as they passed by. 

“I bet she’s going back to that dirty old shop!” Sabrina added, laughing along with Chole. In turn however, the girl could only roll her eyes at the attempt her friend made of an insult. Chloe grabbed Sabrina’s wrist and went off, bumping shoulders with Marinette as they passed.

Marinette meanwhile wasn’t very thrilled at the encounter she just had with Chole. She utterly couldn’t stand the girl and wished her to just bug off elsewhere. Marinette continued on her way back home. About a few minutes later, she was already at the bakery. 

Upon peering inside the bakery, Marinette could see her parents tending to some pastries, and Alya hanging around inside munching on a muffin. Alya must have been waiting to meet Marinette there. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at such a great friend. She was just about to open the door until suddenly she heard a loud ruckus coming from the middle of the street.

Screaming. Screaming and more screaming. Marinette whipped her head around to see a young man throwing cards about. Marinette was rather startled as she watched a guard and another man drag him away. The young man kept thrashing and fighting, young body squirming as he fought to escape. He was in some kind of wizards costume- the man must have been a magician. Not an actual magician like the one that performed in the village the other day.

“YOU ALL WILL PAY!” he screamed, using all of his energy to fight his captors. He was dragged from a small makeshift stage where he must have performed a small show. Some small children and their elders stood about in front of it. The children were crying and the elders were perplexed. Neighbors poked their heads out of their windows and villagers entered the street. Such events was scarce in the peaceful village of Faris. 

Marinette looked on with worry in her heart. What was wrong with the man? She saw the magician a few times before, performing small tricks for the children and whatnot. She ever actually knew the man, but she knew he was a good person. The man they were dragging away wasn't the same man she watched perform magic tricks.

A soft hand graced Marinette’s shoulder and the girl turned to see Alya standing by next to her, a look of concern all over her face. Marinette’s parents were looking out the doors of the bakery to see what was going on.

“Woah… what’s up with him?” Alya whispered to Marinette. The girl only slowly shrugged as she watched the man be taken away. His eyes made contact with hers and for a moment she felt like time stopped.

“I WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!” he screeched, lunging himself forward towards Marinette. The girl could only take a step back in fear before the guard practically tackled the man in a strong hold. The guard and the assistant continued to drag the magician away.

Marinette couldn’t help but feel a sense of uneasiness. She never witnessed such an event in her village before. The man was screaming, trying every possible way to harm those around him. The threat he shouted at her scared her even more. Marinette felt as though that the magician personally meant it for her. A shiver tore through her body, which caused Alia to gently shake her friend with a frown.

“Come on, girl.” Alya whispered softly. She gently wrapped an arm around Marinette and began to lead her into the bakery. Alya could tell Marinette was unsettled, so she at least wanted to comfort her friend as much as she could. “He was just trying to scare us. He’s not going to do anything.” Alya said with a smile as they entered the bakery. Marinette’s parents received her worriedly, giving Marinette a mighty hug as they expressed how worried they were and how glad they were to know that she was safe.

Marinette instead just stared at Alya while her parents hugged her. The same look of concern was written all over her face. Marinette just didn’t understand what happened within the past few minutes.


End file.
